The present invention relates to a system for connecting an electric motor for activating a functional component of a motor vehicle to a wiring harness for the rest of this vehicle.
The various electrical components of a motor vehicle are generally connected to a collection of electrical wires also known as a wiring harness, which runs throughout this vehicle.
This harness comprises a number of wires which connect these various electrical components to components for controlling them and therefore to the electrical power supply of the vehicle.
This is, for example, the case with the electric motors used to activate functional components of the vehicle. These electric motors are designed to drive the movement of moving parts of this vehicle, such as the windows thereof, for example.
To this end, a motor of this kind is built into a window lifter mechanism and is connected to the harness by complementing connecting means.
In the state of the art, it has been proposed, for various reasons, that the corresponding wires of the harness be fitted with connecting means designed to be engaged in a complementing connector, itself engaged in a corresponding receiving socket in the motor.
The complementing connector engaged in the socket of the motor allows the motor to be sealed to a certain extent before it is mounted in the vehicle.
It will, however, be appreciated that this structure has a certain number of drawbacks because it requires the use of an intermediate connector between the connector belonging to the harness and the connecting socket belonging to the motor.
The object of the invention is therefore to solve these problems.
To this end, the subject of the invention is a system for connecting an electric motor for activating a functional component of a motor vehicle to a wiring harness belonging to the rest of this vehicle, in which system the harness and the motor comprise complementing connecting means, characterized in that the harness carries a connector designed to be engaged directly in a complementing connecting socket belonging to the motor, the connector and the socket comprising complementing means for preventing error when engaging the connector in this socket, complementing means providing sealing between this connector and this socket and means for locking/unlocking the connector in position in the socket and in that the socket of the motor is associated with means for temporarily blocking this socket off before the harness connector is fitted in this socket.